


All yours

by aida_in_love



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Deepthroating, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Earplugs, Face Slapping, Gags, Handcuffs, Jealousy, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Slave, Mild Painplay, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Painful Sex, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Spit Kink, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aida_in_love/pseuds/aida_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the longest foreplay Kurt ever had to endure. Six days of orgasm denial, with his master teasing him so much that he could barely stand it.<br/>Most times he would not even let his slave taste his cum.</p><p>However, the joy is even greater when the orgasm is finally granted.</p><p>||"What I wanted to say before", Puck mumbled as Kurt unzipped his master's jeans and kissed his half hard cock over his boxers, "I might let you come today."<br/>Kurt couldn't believe his ears and looked up.<br/>"Really?"<br/>"Maybe", Puck said, stroking Kurt's cheek.<br/>Kurt thought about it and smiled happily.<br/>"That means there is a possibility."||</p>
            </blockquote>





	All yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dears,
> 
> please forgive me that this is a new story and not CYS.
> 
> I have a writer's block which doesn't apply to porn and this wanted to be written, so ...
> 
> I don't know whether I should warn. It's rough sex and a few kinks people might not like. Just check the tags.
> 
> Enjoy!

 

Kurt wasn't in this universe anymore. He was in a black space, feeling half numb, half tingly while listening to his low master's voice.

"You want my cock, little?", Puck asked and Kurt bit his lips, trying not to cry while he swallowed thickly.

"Say again how much you want my cock", the voice next to Kurt's ear said and the thumb, rubbing the aching tip of his cock, strengthened its movements lightly, making Kurt whine more.

"I want your cock so much, Master", Kurt managed to say with a wobbly voice.

 

It was the 17th time he said it within the past hour. Maybe the 50th time this day. And only God knew how many times he had said that the past 5 days in which Puck refused to let his slave come.

 

Kurt pressed his ass back against Puck's boner and turned his head back to him, but Puck just put a soft kiss on his forehead before he pressed Kurt's head back on his left arm and then he continued with playing with his slave's cock.

"Hmm", Kurt moaned weakly and clenched two fists, pressing his nails into his palms. "Please."

"Please what, slave?", Puck teased and Kurt took a deep breath, tensing more as Puck started to pump his cock.

"God, tell me what you want", Kurt whined and tried to turn from his side to his stomach, but Puck tugged painfully on his erection and laid the hand of his left arm on Kurt's chest, pulling his slave back against his own chest.

"Stay good and don't move."

"Tell me what you want me to say. Tell me what you need me to do, you know I'll do everything!", Kurt sobbed, barely able to subsist against the pain or the urge to come.

"Is Little a bit grumpy today?", Puck asked and bit into Kurt's earlobe, smearing Kurt's precum on his tip and pressing his cock between Kurt's butt cheeks. "Huh? Grumpy cat? You want a collar today?"

"I want to come, please", Kurt begged, pressing his entire body against his master. "Please."

"Oh that's what you want."

"I said it a thousand times today", Kurt mumbled, sounding angry. "I-I said it-"

"And if I wanted you to say it a million times", Puck whispered, released Kurt to roughly turn him on his back and pin him into the mattress as he sat with straddled legs on his chest.

 

Kurt let Puck press his wrists down next his to his head and used that moment to admire the naked body on top of him, the muscles, his eyes, his larynx when he swallowed, what he did in exactly that moment when he stared down into Kurt's watery eyes, smiling at his blushed cheeks.

"You're so mine", he said with a satisfaction that sent shivers down Kurt's whole body and made his aching cock throb in desperation.

"I am", Kurt agreed and opened his mouth when Puck slid one forefinger up to his lips, shoving it in.

"Taste yourself, slut", he said and Kurt did, staring at the ceiling when he tried to ignore the throbbing between his legs.

"Please", Kurt begged once more when Puck was done. He only smiled at Kurt's begging eyes and slid further up, guiding his hard cock to his mouth.

 

Kurt looked in his master's eyes as he opened his mouth as wide as he could and without asking. He only received the tip of Puck's cock and closed his mouth. He loved the taste of Puck's cock. There was really nothing in the whole world he liked to taste more.

Maybe his cum.

Since no other instructions followed, he just waited although he desired to guide his tongue along the hard flesh and suck at it.

 

He questioned the entire world when Puck suddenly pulled out again and started to stroke himself directly before Kurt's face. Kurt couldn't stop looking at the big hand, moving over the hardness. Watching alone caused Kurt's cheeks to blush more and his cock to ache inexpressibly.

"Please, Master", he whined and looked in Puck's eyes. "Please, may I suck you off?"

 

Puck replied with a grin and slowed down, fisting Kurt's hair harshly.

"No", he decided and Kurt swallowed with tears in his eyes. But he didn't complain. He wanted to, he wanted to say something so badly, but once his master decided that it was a 'no', complaining and being a bad slave would make things only worse. It would bring Kurt trouble and probably a sore rear.

 

The movements of Puck's hand became faster again and Kurt stared at the ceiling until he felt a strong hand around his throat.

"I put on a show for you and what are you doing? You don't even watch. That's what I call ungrateful."

Kurt bit his lips as Puck released his neck and held his balls with one and started to jerk off now as fast as he could.

"Sorry, Master", Kurt replied weakly and watched how Puck came closer and closer to his orgasm.

 

It was pure agony for Kurt. He legs were pressed together and although he felt the urge to masturbate, his hands were still there where Puck had put them down. Now they were clenched in fists, though, but still right there.

He needed to feel his master inside of him. And if he couldn't, he wanted at least to be useful and give him a blowjob. But he wasn't allowed to.

 

"Damn", Puck breathed and jerked his hips up a few times. Kurt realized the sign of his close ejaculation and opened his mouth, but his master reached his left hand out and closed Kurt's mouth. The shine of panic in Kurt's eyes brought him over the edge and caused his cum to squirt over Kurt's face and his closed mouth.

 

Kurt was completely tense by the time he felt the warm liquid on his face.

"Please, let me at least taste your cum, I really-"

"Shh", Puck interrupted him and smiled from above down to his helpless slave. There were tears rolling down Kurt's temples and made him look only more divine.

"You look beautiful. Like a doll. A dirty porcelain doll. Mine, of course."

Without thinking about it, Kurt started to whisk his master's cum off. It wasn't because of the humiliation that he used to feel at the beginning of their relationship. In fact, he really liked to be marked now, but he couldn't stand the knowledge of that it was there but he wasn't allowed to taste.

"I tell you when I want you to remove my juices, slave", Puck hissed as he gripped Kurt's hands and pinned them back into the mattress.

 

Kurt pressed his lips together and stared angrily into the distance.

"You know how much I love the taste of it. Why am I not allowed to-"

A claiming kiss prevented Kurt from completing his sentence. He was breathless when Puck pulled away and smiled at him, laying a hand on his cheek and moving his thumb lightly.

"I just really love to tease you."

 

*

 

When Kurt woke up, his clothes were lying on the cupboard as every day. He dressed as fast as he could, went to the bathroom and then to the kitchen. His master was sitting on the laid table, reading the newspaper.

 

Kurt leaned his shoulder against the door frame and smiled while looking at this beautiful person.

"Good morning, Master", he whispered, making Puck raise his head and smile back.

"Good morning, Little. That sweater suits you so well."

Kurt laughed and walked close to Puck, standing next to him. He wanted to sit on his lap and get a kiss, get caressed, feel his master somehow.

"Sit down."

Kurt smirked and sat on the table, his hip stroking Puck's arm.

"On the chair, slave."

His smile vanished immediately and he walked around the table, sitting on his chair, not without pouting.

"Eat", Puck ordered, his eyes on the newspaper.

"No kiss? No hug? Nothing?", Kurt wanted to know, his hands were fists. "What did I do wrong? Did I disappoint you somehow? Did I-"

"Eat."

"I'm horny."

"I know."

"I need-"

"Eat, or I will spank you."

"I-"

"3", Puck started to count and Kurt held his gaze, crossing his arms before his chest. "2 ..."

Kurt looked to his plate and was a bit insecure now, he still didn't obey, though.

"1."

He swallowed and pressed his lips together.

"Get up, bend over the countertop, pants down", Puck said, sounding rather disappointed than angry.

Kurt obeyed this time, tears in his eyes. Kurt never thought that he'd be that kind of sex addicted. The past 6 days in which he wasn't allowed to cum were hell and he was scared that now, since he misbehaved, he wouldn't be allowed to come ever again.

 

Puck watched how his slave pulled his pants down to his knees and laid his head on his arms, getting comfortable.

"How many do you want?"

"Hand or belt?", Kurt asked without looking back.

"You think I would give you my soft hand after that?"

"10 then", Kurt replied, feeling again how more tears flooded his eyes.

Puck opened the belt of his jeans and pulled it into his hands, hitting the air sharply one time, making Kurt shriek.

"You do what I say, slave. No hesitation, no second thoughts, just unconditional devotion", Puck explained and brought his belt down the first time, harder than he ever did before and Kurt couldn't hold back his scream or his tears.

 

*

 

Kurt leaned forward, trying to shift his weight to somewhere where his ass didn't hurt so bad. It was no use, though. He couldn't sit without being permanantly remembered that he disappointed his dom and master in the morning.

 

He was at Vogue, answering the phone and playing secretary since one of Isabelle's was ill.

 

"Hi there", a familiar voice said and Kurt raised his head, turning speechless. Puck had never visited him at his workplace before. But now he was there, looking handsome as ever and Kurt didn't even know how to greet him. He always called him 'Master', but he couldn't do that in public.

"Uhh", he whispered and Puck laughed, bent to him to grip his head and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's okay", he breathed after the kiss and withdrew himself again, standing behind the table. Kurt looked around. There was no one at the tables next to him in the big office and the people behind them wouldn't hear him if he was whispering.

"Master", he whispered and leaned over the table, "what are you doing here?"

"Not happy to see me?"

"I'm always happy to see you!", Kurt replied and Puck grinned as he crossed his arms.

"I just wanted to be sure that you're okay. I never spanked you in the morning. I was worried."

A small smile appeared on Kurt's lips.

"I'm fine", he said.

"Maybe 10 were too many-"

"No. I deserved that. I was bad, and besides ... this way you were forced to touch me ... in a way."

Puck raised his brows.

"Are the days of denial so bad?"

"Hell couldn't be worse."

"Well, I decided that I might-"

"Who is that?", a person with black hair suddenly said. Neither of them could say where he came from or for how long he had been listening.

"Chase?!", Kurt said, a helpless smile on his lips. "This is ... uhhh." He looked to Puck, not daring to call his master 'boyfriend'. He was way more than that.

"Noah Puckerman", Puck said, "Kurt's boyfriend."

"Uh-huh", Chase mumbled and looked up and down Puck's body.

"Chase!", a voice from the other hand of the room yelled.

"COMING!", he yelled back and laid a folder on Kurt's table. "This is Isabelle's schedule. I think one of the trainees went through it and messed it up, could you check it please?"

"Sure", Kurt sighed and Chase smiled, patting his back.

"Thanks, you're a sweetheart." He nodded to Puck and left.

 

"Soooo, how was your day-"

"Restroom, in two minutes."

Kurt swallowed and looked to the clock as Puck left.

 

*

 

Kurt entered the restroom, nervously playing with his fingers.

"We're alone here", Puck said, holding the door of a stall open. Kurt nodded and stepped him, taking a deep breath when Puck followed, closed the door and locked it.

"The hell was that?"

"The hell was what?", Kurt asked, pressing his back against a wall. Puck hit his fist next to Kurt's head.

"He calls you sweetheart?"

Kurt sighed in relief.

"Oh that ... I thought I disappointed you again-"

"You did. How can you let him call  you like that? Or do you like that he flirts with you?"

"Of course not-"

"Do you want to be his slave? Tell me!"

Kurt tried to breathe regularly, but Puck's cold eyes hurt and confused him more than anything.

"I'm your slave. Only yours, forever", he explained and gripped the arm next to his head with both hands, stroking it tenderly. "I'm all yours, Master. You know that."

"I know what I see. And I saw that you let other people flirt with you."

Kurt lowered his head and since he had no clue what to say, he said:

"I love you. I want to be your slave. I need you. Only you and no one else."

"Show me."

Kurt tried to read Puck's mind and saw a smile in his eyes, not on his lips, though. He sank on his knees without hesitation and put his hands on his hips, looking up to his master who finally started to smile as he stroked the back of his head.

"Such a smart slave."

Kurt returned the smile and started to open the belt.

"What I wanted to say before", Puck mumbled as Kurt unzipped his master's jeans and kissed his half hard cock over his boxers, "I might let you come today."

Kurt couldn't believe his ears and looked up.

"Really?"

"Maybe", Puck said, stroking Kurt's cheek.

Kurt thought about it and smiled happily.

"That means there is a possibility."

Puck laughed, pulled his cock out of his boxers and shoved it into Kurt's mouth. Kurt closed his eyes and sucked at his cock, making it harder and bigger with every second. Soon it was so long that it reached Kurt's throat and he wanted to pull away, but he felt two hands at the back of his head, preventing him from doing so.

 

Kurt dug his nails into Puck's hips, coughing as Puck pulled at his head, forcing his slave to sink his mouth around his whole cock up to the base. He released Kurt for a few seconds, so that he could fill his lungs with air before he gripped his hair and slammed his head back against the wall, starting to thrust his cock roughly in and out, making Kurt cough and gag every time.

Kurt felt tears running down his blushed cheeks and saliva and precum dripping out of the corners of his mouth.

"Good slave", Puck praised and Kurt's cock twitched painfully in his pants.

 

Puck pulled out, let Kurt took a deep breath and thrusted his cock back in, as far as he could, held still and held Kurt's nose.

He counted in thoughts to five and released his slave who put his hands on the ground and fought for air, more tears running down his face.

Puck repeated that 4 times and jerked off then, leaving Kurt leaning against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Open", he ordered and Kurt obeyed, opening his mouth just in time to receive his master's cum. Kurt looked up to him, his eyes wide with desperation.

"You may swallow", Puck said with a smile and Kurt closed his mouth around the tip of his cock, swallowing every drop of cum he could get.

 

Puck pulled out and shoved his cock back into his boxers. He stroked Kurt's chin fondly and shoved his saliva back in his mouth.

Kurt smiled weakly. He was exhausted, but so happy to taste his master's cum.

"You taste so good", he managed to say after a while.

"Stand up."

Kurt tried, but lurched and Puck held him, stroking his back.

"Little can't even walk himself, can he?"

Kurt smiled and pressed his head on Puck's shoulder.

"Little's helpless without his master", Kurt whispered.

Puck gripped Kurt's shoulders and pushed him against the wall, making him moan when his ass touched the wall. He pressed his chest against his and started to kiss his neck as he stroked his abdomen and went further down.

Kurt held his breath and clenched around Puck's sweater.

Puck laughed about Kurt's desperation and Kurt blushed more as he felt a strong hand on his cock.

 

"Look who's hard."

"Please, Master-"

"Quiet."

Kurt bit his lips, to stay good and let his master palm his cock over his jeans, lazily and way too soft to stimulate him.

Puck sucked at Kurt's neck and bit down then, to mark his slave and Kurt moaned and pushed his crotch against Puck's palm reflexively. Puck gripped his cock abruptly and pushed his crotch back against the wall before he shoved his hands down into his pants and boxers.

"Fuck", Kurt hissed as Puck didn't tease any longer. He stroked his slave's cock quickly, hard and so good, that Kurt just had to moan. Puck laughed again and laid his free hand on his mouth.

"We don't want your workmates to hear you, do we?"

Kurt shook his head and clenched two fists as Puck went faster.

 

They heard suddenly how someone opened the door of the restroom and didn't move anymore. Puck's amazement didn't last for long, though. He grinned devilishly as he continued to jerk Kurt off. His slave cried silently when he tried to stay silent, but when that someone washed his hands, he couldn't hold back any longer and moaned again.

 

Puck grinned and Kurt blushed more, lowering his head and pressing it against Puck's neck. The door got opened again and Puck released Kurt's mouth.

"Fuck, the person heard me-"

"Yeah, they know now how desperate you are", Puck said and pulled sharply at Kurt's cock. Kurt closed his eyes, breathed heavily and opened his mouth, signals that he was very close.

 

Puck pulled his hand out of Kurt's jeans immediately.

"No, dear God please no. Don't stop now, Master!", Kurt begged, but Puck just smiled, reached around Kurt and squeezed his aching ass.

"Who do you belong?"

"Y-you", Kurt sobbed.

"Who's in charge?"

"You, Master."

"That's right", Puck whispered and left hold of his slave's ass. "That's why you do what I say and don't bitch around. I'll let you come later."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kurt rubbed his eyes.

"Maybe or probably?"

"Certainly."

Kurt opened his mouth and Puck laughed, leaned forward and kissed him.

"You can endure the last few hours like a big boy, can't you?"

"I can, Master."

 

*

 

Kurt opened the door.

"Master?", he yelled and kicked his shoes off.

The way home had been horrible. He could barely stop thinking about his master and was half hard since 20 minutes.

"Master?", he asked again, doffing his jacket.

"Bathroom."

Kurt smiled and ran to the bathroom to see how Puck was just wrapping a towel around his waist. Kurt looked up and down his naked and wet body, feeling how his cock needed his master.

"Master, please fuck me now!"

Puck laughed.

"What about dinner?"

"I only long for your cock."

"We eat first."

"Not hungry."

"You didn't eat much this morning and I bet you forgot having lunch again."

Kurt didn't deny it and sighed sadly.

 

Having dinner felt like years. That short amount of time was like the past 6 days of denial, or maybe worse. He knew now that he would be allowed to come and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'm done", Kurt determined and Puck looked at his plate, nodding his agreement.

"Wait in our bed, naked. Prone and with earplugs."

Kurt smiled, nodded and jumped up.

 

*

 

Kurt folded his clothes and laid them on the cupboard. He fought against the urge to touch his throbbing cock and fetched the earplugs from a drawer. He put them in and laid down, just like his master had ordered.

And now the agony began.

 

When would Puck show up? In ten minutes? 20? In an hour? And maybe he was already there, but didn't say anything. Maybe he was looking at his naked back, jerking off.

Kurt didn't dare to look around. He wasn't meant to. If Puck had wanted him to look around, he would've told him to lie on his back. But there he was, daydreaming about Puck's strong hands on his body, his cock inside of him, tearing him apart. He was just too horny to fall asleep or get comfortable and pressed his head into the pillows.

He suddenly felt a harsh hit on his sore butt and winced. His cock twitched with interest and he bit into the pillows, trying not to cry.

He hadn't known that his master had been already there. He didn't hear anything. Then he felt a warm hand stroking his ass cheeks. Kurt relaxed a bit, felt how the hand moved to his crack and brushed with the forefinger lightly over his entrance over and over again.

 

Kurt let out a tormented moan as Puck shoved his dry thumb in and jerked a bit. He pulled out again and Kurt realized that his cheeks felt wet.

When did he start crying? Why did he cry?

Because of pain?

Because of arousal?

Maybe because of a mix of these things.

 

Puck gripped at Kurt's hair and turned his head around, making eye contact. He smiled lovingly at him and kissed his lips as he removed the earplugs.

"Well done, slave."

"I'm so horny", was all that Kurt could say and Puck nodded as he gripped the gag that was on the nightstand which he had probably put there when Kurt didn't notice that he had been already there.

"Of course you are."

"Please Master, I need your cock, I need-"

"I know, Little. You don't have to beg for it, today. You get my cock and I want you to wear this." He pointed to the spreader gag with the metal clamps and Kurt nodded his consent. Puck smiled and attached one clamp in Kurt's mouth, the leather ribbon around the back of his head and the other clamp on the other corner of Kurt's mouth.

 

"You look absolutely fuckable", Puck said with admiration and Kurt swallowed, staring at Puck's hard cock that came closer and suddenly hit his throat again.

 

Puck played this deep throat game for a while and laid then down between Kurt's legs, starting to lick and finger his rim. Kurt pushed his ass up, but received a harsh slap directly on one of the belt marks of this morning.

"Don't overdo it, slave", Puck warned and Kurt tried not to move as the tongue was back inside.

 

Kurt felt the saliva running out of his mouth and swallowed as often as he could, trying to look as few as possible like a driveling mess. But it was like he had no control over his body anymore. Puck was biting down on his muscles and holding his hips firmly. His skin burned where Puck touched him. It burned and made his cock scream for attention. He didn't want to make these noises, or drivel like that, but he had missed his master's affection so much that he felt like a virgin and couldn't help but to just helplessly spreading his saliva on the pillows.

 

Then Puck hit Kurt's sore ass again and Kurt cried out, mumbled moans of desperation and received a wet finger. A second and a third. In a short amount of time.

It hurt, he wasn't prepared enough, but he liked the pain.

Sometimes he really liked stuff like that and he thought that it was amazing that Puck knew most times what Kurt wanted before he was aware himself.

 

Puck shoved his fingers quickly in and out and pressed his cock against Kurt's entrance then. Kurt gripped the blankets as Puck pushed his full length in. Tears and saliva dropped on the pillows beneath Kurt's face and he tried not to sob as Puck started to abuse his barely prepared hole.

 

His cock was so big, so much. Kurt couldn't remember when he had been stretched open like this and he couldn't remember that it ever hurt like this. Every thrust educed another mumbled moan and tears from Kurt. After a while, Puck pulled completely out, stood up and turned Kurt's head to one side again, admiring the mess of saliva and tears. He smiled when he removed the gag and kissed his lips gently.

"Does it hurt?"

"So much", Kurt sobbed.

"Good pain?"

"Amazing pain", Kurt approved and sniveled.

"Masochist."

"Sadist", Kurt retorted with a smile.

"Don't deny that", Puck laughed, kissed him again and fetched handcuffs from the nightstand.

"On your back."

Kurt laid on his back and already put his hands up his head, ready to get bound. Puck smiled about that fact and put Kurt's hands into the cuffs. He took some pillows from next to Kurt in one hand and walked slowly down to the other end of the bed again, letting one finger slide down Kurt's body.

"Up with your hips."

Kurt obeyed and Puck shoved the pillows under Kurt's hips, having that ass in the perfect position to rage himself out.

 

Puck climbed on the bed, knelt in front of Kurt's ass, Kurt's thighs lying on his and stroked his crotch.

"You're so beautiful."

Kurt smiled shyly and bit his lips, watching how Puck took his big cock back in his hands and pushed it back into his ass.

"And your tight little ass was made to be abused."

 

Kurt whined, tried to relax and get adjusted as soon as possible, but he had barely time. Puck didn't give him a second to get adjusted, he just thrusted his cock in, again and again. Each time a bit harder and deeper and Kurt cried more. It was like his lower body was made of pain. His hole hurt up to his prostate and the pain seemed to go further up his cock that was needing some proper attention since six days. Not to forget his ass that was aching since this morning.

 

Puck gripped Kurt's hip bones and went faster, watching how tears rolled down his temples.

"Your cock looks like it would explode the next second", he teased and Kurt sniveled and whined when Puck hit his prostate.

Kurt felt goose pimples now on his body. He tried to breathe regularly, but it seemed to be impossible. The pain was so much, permanently there unless Puck hit his prostate – that was a second when the pleasure was stronger than the pain. But with the pleasure came the pain of that his cock hadn't been touched yet.

 

"Please, Master, touch my cock", he begged and Puck snapped at it, causing Kurt to lose some precum and moan even louder.

"Such a desperate slut", Puck hissed as he continued with pounding Kurt. "Filthy little thing, letting yourself be used in the restroom of your workplace."

Kurt's cock throbbed even painfuller now, giving Kurt the feeling to lose his sanity.

"Moaning so loud that your workmates can hear you", Puck continued and suddenly pulled out. "Little slut."

"God, please, Master, don't stop."

Puck crawled up to Kurt, his hands next to his head. He looked deeply in his watery eyes and smiled.

"Open your mouth."

Kurt did so and Puck opened his too and spit into Kurt's. Kurt contracted his brows and closed his eyes.

"Swallow."

He did it and opened his mouth again, just in time when Puck started to hit his cheeks with his slick, hard dick.

"Such a little fucktoy that you are", he said, "you are in handcuffs. I could let you like this for the rest of your life."

Kurt's cock twitched again and he bit his lips, not knowing how long he would be able to stand not to come.

"You like the thought of that? Being nothing more than my doll?"

Kurt pressed his legs together, receiving more hits of his master's cock.

"Master, my cock hurts so bad", he said as tears flooded his eyes again, "pleeeaasse."

 

Puck kissed Kurt's lips and then his way down his body, careful not to touch his cock. He settled between his legs again and continued with fucking his slave roughly, painfully and just how he wanted, how he needed it.

"Uhhh, fuck", Kurt whined, precum dripping from his tip.

"Don't you dare to come without permission, slut!"

Kurt shook his head and clenched around the cuffs. He knew that he wasn't allowed to come yet, but it wasn't much more he needed to do so. The pain in his entrance and the pleasure at his prostate drove him crazy.

 

Suddenly, Puck gripped Kurt's balls and squeezed them violently as he fucked him even harder.

"You feel so fucking good, slave!"

"M-master", Kurt cried.

"You may", was all that Puck said before he released his balls, gripped his hips again and continued with thrusting his cock into the slick heat.

 

Kurt trembled and came with his cock not even being touched once. Puck smiled at Kurt's contorted face and the way his legs were suddenly wrapped around his body.

His master's movements didn't slow down. To the contrary. Or maybe it just felt like he was getting faster, because each thrust seemed like too much.

"Ah – ahhh ... ouch," Kurt whined, his eyes were closed and Puck was intensively watching his hands, keeping their safe-sign in mind. But since Kurt's hands remained like they were, he continued with fucking his loose slave and came too, Kurt moaning louder than him as he rocked the sore hole through his orgasm.

 

Puck pulled out and kissed Kurt's trembling lips.

"You okay?"

"M-more than 'kay", he whispered and forced himself to open his heavy eyelids once more to look into his master's eyes. "Thank you, Master."

"You're welcome, angel", Puck whispered back and laid next to his still bound slave. He kissed his sweaty neck and stroked through the cum on his stomach, admiring every pore of his skin. When he looked to his face again, he realized that Kurt was already asleep.

"I love you, too", Puck breathed and laid his head on Kurt's chest, closing his eyes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it,  
> please review!
> 
> And don't worry, I will update CYS sooner or later!
> 
> xo  
> aida


End file.
